1. Technical Field
This device relates to small pleasure boats that have minimal usable deck surfaces due to the boat configuration and intended use. Devices of this type are extensions for boats that extend from the stern of the boat for additional deck surface used for a wide variety of applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different configurations, all of which provide modified forms of extension frame work that can be extended from a boat to increase usable surface area in the form of pivoted racks for fishing, net usage to platform extensions, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,773, 3,805,722 and 4,085,473.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,773 a convertible boat hull is disclosed wherein a cabin extension is stored completed within the hull of the boat. The extension can be raised by one person that includes multiple bunk surfaces, side walls and an enclosed top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,722 is directed to a boat rack that provides a stern support of a fishing net. The extension is characterized by an open framework with multiple fixed support arms extending from the frame to the boat. The boat rack is pivotally attached to the stern of the fishing boat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,473 a fishing deck platform extension for boats can be seen having a removable platform attached to the stern of the boat. Adjustable angle supports are permanently secured to the stern of the boat and can be extended and locked into place to support the deck extension positioned on the boat.